User talk:LegionXIII
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Fan Made Space Marine Chapters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 09:24, 11 August 2009 Hey Master Wildhammer, my name's Dante I'm the current Chapter Master of Fulcrums Fallen, another chapter recently added to Wikia's Fan Made Chapters section. From what I've seen so far like the army and the little backstory I've read, it's good to have a fellow forgotten Chapter. *lol* If you ever want to share ideas etc. let me know... oh and let me know what you think of my page. --Dante Solablood 23:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I've not played World of Warcraft, though I've played D&D as well as other games set in the same/similar universe. *lol* To be honest it's mainly a financial constraint that prevented me (he says after painting his second £20 Assault Squad). --Dante Solablood 04:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Steep To be honest, I'm so tired right now I have no idea how much they cost... £20 was my best guess. *lol* My Chapters based on a few differant ideas, most of which I developed over time - I actually do have a lot of the 'secret' information about my Chapter worked out, but I want to write some short stories about them and want to keep it a suprise. One thing I will say is I started my army years ago... about 1 or 2 years before Dawn of War, my colours were Blood red with yellow auto-responsive shoulder pads and black trim. Then they release the Blood Ravens with near identical colors. Was I happy? I'm mainly trying to keep things wholy original and as inkeeping with existing 40k canon as possible, I've read though a good few 40k novels now and know how things are supposed to sit. Feel free to reference my Chapter, though my suggestion would be that if they assist you in battle... turn up mid fight to turn the tide and then dissapear (along with some of your supplies). --Dante Solablood 04:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) 9.99/10 :D I really love the background work you're putting into the Chapter and especially the way you've tied the threads of Warhammer, Wow and Warhammer 40k together through the Dwarves (the common element), it really is great work. My only critiscism in regards to the Ebon Knights and the phrase "former chaos marines". Having done some heavy reading in regards to the relationship between Chaos Marines and Ultra Marines it's the equivalent of Sanguinius (Blood Angel's primarch) welcomming an Ork into his command squad. Specific example would be a successor company of Blood Angels that were sentenced to death after unknowingly following a false primarch that himself did not know was tainted by Chaos. My best suggestion would be to make sure that that specific chapter is distanced from the Chaos God's/Apostles and that there is a short explaination of their acceptance back into the Imperium... but hey, this is ME being a picky b*****. *lol* I'm actually jealous BTW of you having a home planet, it's bad enough my local hobby store has nicknamed my Chapter the Fisherprice Marines... but now they seem to be the hobos of space!! BTW, have you read 'Dawn of War' the novel, a book by G.S. Goto? It actually inclued a story regarding a demon sealed in a crystal plus a chapter of both marines (Blood Ravens) and Chaos marines (Alpha Legion) and the demon being reborn into a new hostbody. --Dante Solablood 05:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I could tattoo them on my.. *lol* No problem, I'll have a good read of it later, but for now I'm going to try and sneak some sleep in before work. For the Emperor. --Dante Solablood 06:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Interesting Question My best suggestion would be to go onto google and search for Space Marine using the images section, you can then photoshop them. Or if you have a well painted army your could try some close-ups e.g -> When I get more time I'm going to shop some of those 'chapter colour' pictures that people have to match my army. If you like the results I could do you some. --Dante Solablood 06:42, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Fanon wiki Did you know that theres an actual warhammer 40K fanon wiki that is looking for new members at http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki we would welcome you and your fan made chapter thereVegas adict 08:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Chapter Page Update Hmm, I like the update on the main 'fanmade space marine chapter' page, it does look however like you're promoted your chapter/successor chapters at the top of dumped all the others (including mine) into a pile at the bottom. Plus it's driving me mad... but it's spelled LEGIONS. *lol* Leigon is an old animation group, a trademarked name. I like all the work you've put in though and I'll be doing a huge update to my Chapter during the weekend, hope to impress! Dante Solablood 03:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Lots Legions I can see what you did and I've done some reading up on the Lost Legions, and it appears that the Blood Ravens are inextricably linked to them and there is the possibility of one of the missing Primarchs may have been the source of their gene-seed. After reading through a lot more backstory it appears that the Excommunicatum that befell my army may be closer to the fate of the Lost Legions that I thought as all records have been expunged in my case too. Though in my case the fall from grace does not start or end during the heresy (all will become clear soon). lol* I think I have my work cut out though, trying to make a Chapter from scratch with no game/series to work it round is difficult. Everywhere you turn you run into some contradicting lore! I even have to create a new page specifically for the Excommunicatum. Dante Solablood 04:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Uh-huh Yup, I'd not forgotten. BTW I wasn't making a criticism as I've always stated that I love the work you've done tying things in together with the various sources, I brought up the Argent Vanguard with my local Games Workshop as I was discussing some ideas of mine and they seem to like it too. Though apparently the name for Dwarves in 40k was something differant before they were killed off (I'll try and remember it for ya). Dante Solablood 04:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) The Warp Ah, you see that's where 40k has it's own inbuilt plot device known as 'the mysteries of the warp'. While the Emperor is the only Imperial being powerful to have any real control over the warp (and in this much of his reseources are spent), many gifted psykers ventre there through their minds. Though psykers may not generally be powerful enough to misplace a planet/system... what about a Primarch in full rage? Dante Solablood 04:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Idealogy Once something is in the warp (however it gets there) it's properties are fluid and whether it's perminently in a differant dimension or 'shifts' on a quarter-century basis is simply explained as a biproduct of it's entering the warp. The Primarch idea was but one possibility, I'm not going to come up with any threads for your backstory as it's personal to your Chapter... though I don't mind lending a few little grey cells to the thought process (I just like being helpful). Other ideas include: *Fall out from intersteller battle. *Caught in Chaos storm (these exist in 40k lore and anything Chaos usually involves the warp). *Ritual performed by the tainted, though they were purged the odd occurences continue. *Eldar/Chaos battle fallout. *Infinite ideas really. Anyway, I'm going to steal some sleep now. I KNOW I'm blathering now! Dante Solablood 04:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Halo halo!! I have actually, used to hang around with a friend that loved his Halo. He's a dirty rotten sniper... lol. Next to Goldeneye 64, the 2nd best FPS ever. Well whatever you come up with I'm sure it will be class. I hope to be fleshing out the bones on my Chapter this weekend should I get the time. I'm hoping to vere my Red Marines down a decidedly dangerous path... Dante Solablood 05:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Xfire? Nah, I use MSN and Yahoo but haven't had the pleasure of Xfire yet... any good? BTW I've also added a lot of new material to my Chapter, could you have a look through and let me know what you think? I've added some darker background material and placed a few quotes in there too. Dante Solablood 22:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Fan Chapters Announcement This Wiki is for Canon Material only. I will be clearing out the Fan entries realitively soon. However, you are welcome and encouraged to copy them to The Warhammer 40K Fanon Wiki. Thank you. --Falcorian (talk) 01:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Moving house... Well I've pretty much moved everything over (the wonders of cut & paste) and have some pretty heavy edits to make. *sigh* Where has creative freedom gone?? On the upside we'll be competing against a lot fewer Chapters for a while so we should get increased notoriaty until the Fanon Wiki gets more contributions. --Dante Solablood 00:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC)